


Storybrooke Vs. The Righteous Flock: The Rematch

by polybi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sequel of my FF Story Storybrooke Vs. The Righteous Flock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storybrooke Vs. The Righteous Flock: The Rematch

Disclaimer: All recognizable OUAT characters are property of Kitsis/Horowitz, ABC Studios, and Walt Disney Company. The characters Polly and Tex Nix, Holly Morris, Bailey, and other original characters are mine. **  
**

A/N: This is a story in MY Storybrooke OUAT Alternative Universe. As you will see, there will be people in this story who will died on your TV, that didn’t die here. This story is not about death.....it is about hope. **  
**

It is also about faith. This is just a warning for folks who may have a problem with it. I’m not prosthelytizing, My OC Polly came from a atmosphere where faith was negative, After spending time in Storybrooke, Polly finds the positives of faith. **  
**

The Wicked Witch is in this one. Not so wicked. And its not my idea either. Ginny says that it seems that WW is really likeable....which make her the perfect villain. In this one, she is reformed and in subsequent chapters, we’ll show how. **  
**

To understand a bit of this, search the original  Storybrooke Vs. The Righteous Flock on FF. **  
**

One final thing. I hope you enjoy this story. I really want actual comments and constructive critiques this. Also if you have any ideas, send me a private message. **  
**

Here we go....

* * *

Prologue

The leather-clad bearded man stood at the deck of his ship, the H. M. S. Jolly Roger. He was sipping a hot cup of coffee...black, as always...and watching a blazing sunrise that was starting to face him. In all his years of sailing, there was nothing more awe-inspiring than a sunrise, at sea or in port. The man had faced death so many times that he made a promise that, if possible, Killian Jones would never miss a sunrise. As he watched over the deck of his ship, he could not imagine that life for the man known as Captain Hook could be any better.

 

But he was reminded, first by long arms covered in lace, then an auburn-haired woman, older than he, more beautiful (in his opinion) than any sunrise he had ever seen, then thin, red lips finding his, lips melting into a passionate morning kiss. **  
**

"I looked around my quarters and I noticed you weren't there, Captain Jones. I figured you were sunrise surfing or something like that....so I decided to come up." The woman pulled the pirate closer to her. "Now tell me, Captain....what’s more beautiful, that sunrise out there...or me?” The pirate pulled the woman closer and gave her a kiss that one could only say was magnificent for morning or any other time. After about a minute the pirate stared into the eyes of the woman. “I’ll just only state this, Madamoiselle Cora Mills, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever held in my arms...” **  
**

“But what about my fiance-in-law?” **  
**

“Yesssss...Miss Emma Swan. You do know that was a one-time performance....couldn’t walk straight for a week, you know...  


“Ah, yes, the New York City adventure...” Cora was all-haughty (for fun of course)... "I think that you had qualified for the Vienna Boys Choir that week..." **  
**

"Continue talking like this, my darling And you may not get any tonight." **  
**

"So, my captain, you would deny yourself...." at which point Cora Mills reached for the left wrist of Killian Jones and placed his good left hand on her right rather large and very-firm-for-her-age breast "...this?" **  
**

Hook squeeze that melon almost on instinct, then smiled wickedly at its owner. "you're a hard woman, Miss Mills... " **  
**

To which Cora responded, "...and, Captain, you seem even...... harder...."

That, of course, led the horny pirate to grab the horny ex-queen closer to him. A vigorous game of tonsil hockey commenced in front of God and everybody...that would include the rather skinny, bespectacled brunette observing just off the stairway to the ship.” **  
**

“HEY YOU HORNDOGS! PERMISSION TO COME ABOARD...” **  
**

The pixie-haired girl interrupted the morning merriment, but for her, the pair would gladly stop activity. Captain Jones was full-throated in his response: “PERMISSION GRANTED ANYTIME, MISS NIX!!” **  
**

Polly Ann Nix pretty much flew up that gangplank, into the waiting arms of Cora, whose hug was as tight as a vice. Polly returned that hug, a miracle itself considering Cora Mills’ previous views about love being a weakness. The tightness of the hug seemed contradict that earlier view. So did Cora’s very long kiss on Polly’s forehead. **  
**

Then it was Hook’s turn. Both the captain and the young lady exchanged a very tight hug and a very chaste kiss on the lips of Polly by Hook. That was followed by a group hug by all three. **  
**

Polly still was amazed by the outpouring of love towards her. After all, she and her father, the infamous Rev. Tex Nix, were tricked into the town of Storybrooke by Mayor Regina Mills, her wife Sheriff Emma Swan, and pretty much all of the town to play a massive prank of their “Righteous Flock,” who protested without mercy anyone who would dare decide that they could love someone of their own gender..among others. The gag worked. But something happened. Polly got close to a local woman named Ruby Lucas. When Polly confessed, her father disowned her. And she fell in a deep lake, the father refused to save her. Thankfully Ruby was also a wolf who used that power to retrieve a drowning Polly.  **  
**

From that point on, there was a change in Polly. She still has her faith in God, but the people of Storybrooke showed her that things were not as her father told her. There were at least one lesbian relationship she knew of: there was Cora’s daughter, the Mayor Regina who was married and deliriously happy with her wife, the Sheriff Emma. There were various hook-ups, relationships and twists. And it seems that everyone accepted everyone else. **  
**

Then there was Polly herself. She came in as anti-gay as you can get. There was even and off-again/on-again with Ruby, with whom she is still close. But then came Z, or her real name Zelena. She was witch who alternately ingratiated herself with the people of Storybrooke but wanted revenge on Regina. Maybe because she had green skin. But Polly prevented Regina and Z from killing each other. And because of that, Polly and Z got close. Real close, As in The Question could get popped anytime close. **  
**

Yes, for some reason, Storybrooke, Maine became a much happier place since Polly arrived. and part of if were the duo she was engaged in a group hug with. After the embrace was released, Cora spoke...

“So, dear, what brings you up to the ship at this un- gawd -ly hour of the morning?” **  
**

“It’s just 7 in the morning Cora, not so ungodly. Besides, you to look like you were about to be makin’ bacon before I showed up,” replied Polly. **  
**

“That’s silly Miss Nix,” was Hook’s response....”besides we have plenty of bacon in the galley, I can even make you some!” Hook was sincere about the offer, but Polly had to roll her eyes because both Hook and Cora were still pretty much strangers to this strange world. **  
**

So with hands on hips, Polly went to the actual reason for boarding. **  
**

With all the haughtiness she can muster, the thin girl in the gingham dress stated it clearly: “I would have you to know, Captain, I hereby should be addressed by my  proper  name....the  Reverend Polly Nix, if you please!” **  
**

There was never a trio of bigger smiles than that the ones connected to the two people on board the JR. **  
**

"You got it? When, dear, when?" Cora was never this excited for anyone other than her daughter. Polly was,in a sense, was Cora's second chance to be a good mom, and led to not only a better relationship with Regina, but a chance to start over with the rest of Storybrooke . **  
**

An equally excited Polly responded: "Actually last night. Blue told me that she went through all my training and told me I had passed with flying colors!" **  
**

"We're so happy for ya, mate. How 'bout a celebratory breakfast at Granny's?" That was Hook's suggestion, however it seems someone already beat him to it: the reason for Polly showing up was that Blue had already that breakfast, and  Rev.  Polly was there to invite Cora and Hook...as a voice booming from the pier... **  
**

"POLLLLL-LEEEEEE! DID YA TELL "EM, YET?????" **  
**

"GREENIE" (the pet name Polly had for the now-occasionally wicked witch) "I just invited them, can I at least get a yes or no???"

Zelena said nothing, She just levitated up to the deck, then kissed her girlfriend. **  
**

“Polly....everyone’s waiting at Granny’s...” The green-skinned witch had an accent, British in this world. that could melt your heart....and as it has been proven in the last few months with Polly, other organs. Polly replied by telling Zelena that Hook and Cora had already been invited. The Captain and the ex-Queen of Hearts nodded. Zelena told the trio that she had to get back and for the three to hurry over. Then Zelena kissed Polly again, hugged the other two, then disappeared in a huge plume of emerald smoke.

 

Cora could not help but beam with pride: “That’s my girl!”

****

A mesmerized Polly Nix saw the green smoke disappear and observed, “I wish  I  can do that...” Hook looked at Cora with mischievous eyes, then Hook took Cora’s right hand while the older woman took Polly’s form with her arm and yelled “Wish granted!!!” Polly’s eyes grew wide as red smoked engulfed the three, causing Polly to scream  “HO-LEEEEEEEEE...” **  
**

However Polly was going to finish the sentence, it was silenced by the dissipating crimson smoke...  **  
**

 

* * *

 

Waterfront Inn, Boothbay Harbor, ME

****

The man was in his 60’s. Well built, white hair, a bit of balding in the back, a striip of beard that came down verticly from his lower lip. He dressed simply, Plain white shirt, black pants, an overcoat for the chill. His only jewelry,a silver chain with a cross at the junction, and a Rolex that also had a cross placed on its face. **  
**

The cell phone he carried had rung, and he answered it. “Nix.” The man had no time for formalities. **  
**

A brusque “Hello.” Then he simply listened. LIstened for five minutes. His frown transformed into a grin,.The man’s only words: “3pm tomorrow. I’ll be there.” The conversation ends. **  
**

The man puts the phone in his pocket. He looks out in the harbor. He seems more at ease. **  
**

The man is Rev. Tex Nix. He lost his only daughter to the people of Storybrooke, though if you asked, he’d tell you they were the Satanic degenerates of Storybrooke.  **  
**

He has set in motion the process to return his wayward daughter to him And force her, if required, to see The Light. In any way necessary....

* * *

** To Be Continued.... **


End file.
